Fryingpan
by BlackPhoenixFire
Summary: Warning Yaoi. KxR On Haitus AGAIN! I know I siad I'd give a chapter if I got 15 reviews but I need to refind my insperation for this story, You can still read it and leave helpful reviews. Thank You for your pacience.
1. What's going on?

BPF: Yo. You get the deal, Read then click the button on the bottom of the page and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade  
  
Tyson lay on his bed thinking about, well does Tyson think of anything other than food? When he heard some crashes and curses from down stairs. Tyson sat up right "Oh My god," He thought, "someone's stealing all the food." He immediately ran over to Max's bed and woke him saying "Maxie, someone broke in and is stealing all our food." Max ground and moaned, "Tyson, no one is stealing the food you just had a nightmare." and rolled over, falling back asleep. Tyson looked back towards the door trying to decide if he had dozed off of if he was right he saw a light was now on. "That's it, I'm going down there." he thought.  
Five minutes latter he was slowly creeping down towards the light. It turned out that the light was coming from the kitchen. Tyson looked around him, the kitchen looked like a war zone. Everything was in disarray. There was what looked like two or three attempts to make coffee with the person finally being successful. There was what looked like a lager smear of blood on the table and its corner, and a chair was knocked over. Tyson grabbed a large frying pan for protection from whatever or whoever was in here last. Tyson jumped as the coffee started to bubble. (Is that what it does? Stupid parents won't let me have any.) Kai ambled into the kitchen from the living room, and pulled out the pot and poured a cup. "My god, Kai, I thought you where a food thief." Tyson uttered trying not to catch Kai's attention. To late, he gulped as Kai turned on him. "Tyson what are you doing up?" He asked. "I could ask the same." Tyson replied. "You go to bed now or you'll face more training tomorrow." Kai barked, pointing out of the kitchen for emphasis. "I'm going, I'm going. If I where Rei you wouldn't be ticked off." Tyson muttered leaving.  
  
BPF: Yes, It was short, I should update soon. There's the button, click it and tell me what you feel, I will accept flames if that's how you feel. Now REVIEW! Thanxs. ^_^ 


	2. Morning

I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Tyson stretched feeling a hard surface under his head. Curious he sat up, a frying pan? "Why is there a frying pan in my bed?" he asked himself, racking his brains. Kai and coffee was all he could get. Tyson's stomach rumbled, "I wonder what Rei made for breakfast." He walked down the hall and into the kitchen totally forgetting about the frying pan. Rei was digging through everything, which had mysteriously gone back to normal, while Kai sat reading the paper at the table covering the corner that had a slight stain on it from the blood. Kenny and Max fallowed soon after Tyson.   
  
"Ahhhh. I must have really over slept if Tyson is up before me." Kenny yelled.   
  
"Cool it Chief, Tyson was probably just hungry." Max reasoned. "Rei what are you looking for?" Max asked watching Rei pull many things out of a cabinet and put them back.   
  
"I can't find the frying pan." Kai coked an eyebrow looking over his paper,   
  
"Maybe you should ask Tyson." He suggested. Everyone looked at him.   
  
"Why?" Rei asked looking at Kai.   
  
"Uh…Thanks a lot Kai." He mumbled.   
  
"Anything for you Tyson." Kai answered Tyson, not looking up from his paper.   
  
"So what's for breakfast?" Max asked   
  
"If I find my frying pan French toast, eggs, and bacon. But other wise it's what's in the cabinet," Rei said looking around for any sight of the pan "Hey where's Tyson?" Rei asked   
  
"Kai!" Tyson yelled as he ran down the hall with the pan, "Can you explain why this was in my bed?" Rei stared at the pan, then at Tyson.   
  
"Here we go." Max said.   
  
"How would I know?" Kai asked   
  
"Maybe I asked too hard of a question, How about why where you up real late last night?" Tyson asked,   
  
"I thought that was obvious." Kai said from behind the paper.   
  
"What drinking coffee?" Tyson questioned.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why and why is there blood on the table?"   
  
"What blood?" Rei asked.  
  
"The blood that Kai is hiding with the paper." Tyson answered  
  
"Kai move and let me see if Tyson's telling the truth." Rei demanded  
  
"You could just ask me if there's blood, which there is, but I'm not hiding it I just sat down and it happened to be here." Kai said not moving  
  
"Uh Rei, I hate to interrupt but can you make breakfast, please." Max pleaded  
  
"Uh…Sure Max as soon as I finish cleaning the pan." Rei said turning to the sink.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter. Uh what's left to say? Oh yeah, Please review. And I now I said this would be Yaoi and it will, I'm just trying to get there, expect it soon. I don't know how soon though. Please review. 


	3. Training

Tyson a frying pan and Kai in the middle of the night Chapter 3 By: BlackPhoenixFire  
  
I would like to give an apology for the long wait. I've been real sick and had to catch up on a lot of schoolwork. To make things worse I caught the sickness again, and had to make up more work. So I'm really sorry about the real long wait and the really bad chapter.  
  
After breakfast Kai had forced the team outside to train, Max and Tyson where battling and Kenny was having Dizzi record the data, Rei was working on his speed, and Kai had been focusing his attack before retreated to leaning on a tree and monitoring the bladders, for lack of focus that he would not show. Rei paused in his training and he saw Kai wasn't looking to well, he was panting slightly.  
  
"Kai," Rei asked walking over. "Are you alright?" Kai looked at him and then turned away. "Kai," Rei implored, "Please tell me."  
  
"I'm fine, go train." Kai replied.  
  
"You're not." Rei said meaning it to be about his health.  
  
"I'm not what?" Kai asked wishing that Rei would just leave him alone and go train. God Rei, if you know I'm not fine why are you bugging me? He thought.  
  
"You're not fine, and I wont train until you tell me what's wrong and as to why you're up all night." Rei stood his ground.  
  
"Hn." Kai said as he walked a way. He felt a way of nausea hit him, not now. His thoughts pleaded as he felt himself slip into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Kai!" Rei yelled. The other three boys looked up and saw Rei catch Kai before he hit the ground.  
  
"Thank god for you cat like agility Rei." Max said as Rei set Kai on the sofa. Kenny went to call Mr. Dickinson. While Max and Rei where trying to figure out what they should do, and Tyson was going through the medicine cabinets trying to find anything that would help them.  
  
That sucked didn't it. Curse school and sicknesses. Please R&R. 


	4. Fright and Flight

**I AM BACK!  
**I don't own anything!

* * *

Fryingpan Chapter 4 Fright and Flight

* * *

Tyson jogged into the room lugging a loud of pills, a washcloth, and a bowl of cold water which he was slopping everywhere.

"Thank you Tyson." Rei said dipping the cloth in the water, ringing it out, and laying it on Kai's head.

Kenney ambled into the room, "Mr. Dickinson is on his way. No telling how long it will take him to get here." He sighed collapsing down in one of the chairs. "Is there anything I or Dizzy could do to help?" He asked.

"Possibilities of any of us being any help at all is low, but if Dizzy could do a scan of Kai to see if she can see what's wrong…" Rei trailed off, the cloth slipped off Kai's head as he began to fidget.

Emotions he was not suppose to have swirled around in a blurred jumble. His head ached and he could hardly move. Kai tried not to be sick as he tried to sort out what was going on, he could just barley hear the mumbling of people. "Shit! What the hell's going on?" He asked the memories and blurred faces, before he blacked out.

Kai calmed and stopped thrashing, and Rei was able to place the cloth back on his head. "Agh, that's impossible. How can he have a temperature that high?" Kenny exclaimed.

Every head turn toward him, "How bad is it chief?"

Tyson asked as Rei set his hand on Kai's head and with drew it with a hiss, "No wonder the cloth is having little effect."

Max leaned back in his chair, "What could do this to Kai, he's always been so strong."

"It's okay Maxie, well find out what's wrong. He'll be back to normal in no time." Tyson said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. They sat in silence for more than a half an hour silence being broken only by Kai's shallow breathing and occasional outbreaks. Finally, there was a knock on their door, and Kenny was up like a flash to let Mr. Dickenson in.

"So what happened boys?" He asked.

"We aren't sure, he just collapsed. He's over here." Rei said leading him to Kai.

Mr. Dickenson picked up Kai's body; "We have to get him to the hospital. Rei, would you mind coming with us?" Rei nodded fallowing him out the car. Mr. D passed Kai to Rei and climbed into the drivers seat as Rei climbed into the back laying Kai across the seats placing Kai's head in his lap. Rei ran his fingers through Kai's bangs, his fingers stroking his cheek. Kai flinched away, his whole body tensed even though he was unconscious.

"We're almost there, hold on Kai." Rei said.

Kai's eyes opened and he blinked once trying to clear away all the gray. He started to make out the ceiling and door of a car, the streetlights blurred outside in the black sky.

Clouded crimson strained to see who was in the car, "Rei?" He called out blindly.

"I'm right here, Kai," He said taking and squeezing Kai's hand for reassurance, "We're almost there just hold on."

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Kai panted.

"You're not well, Kai, we have to take you to the hospital."

"No." Kai said firmly, "I'm not going to the hospital."

"Kai, relax, we're going, now calm down." Kai couldn't see how he could calm down, he was being forcefully dragged to the one place he absolutely hated and Rei wouldn't even let Kai put in his two cents. Hospitals didn't help anybody the only caused more pain and often death. Kai tried to sit up only to have Rei push him back down. "Kai, don't waste your strength."

"Rei." Kai growled.

Mr. D slammed on the breaks, instinctively Rei's right hand braced himself and his left caught Kai's waste to keep him from falling on the floor. Kai broke away from Rei and shoved his way out of the car, taking off at a run as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"KAI!" Rei called jumping out of the car after him.

* * *

I'm still looking for a better name for the story. Review please, 15 reviwesand a new chpt. 


End file.
